1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a field of electronic technique, in particular to a display screen and an electronic device having the same. In addition, the present invention also relates to an information processing method used for the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With continuous development in technology, the electronic technique is also rapidly developing. An increasing number of different types of electronic products have emerged, and the customers enjoy various convenience and comfortable life brought by them.
Generally, the electronic device includes a display unit for displaying data stored within the electronic device.
In the prior arts, because there are ambient light in environment where the display unit are used and the display unit will reflect the ambient light, there is a technical problem that the ambient light causes interference with the displayed contents in the display unit. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method and an electronic device for processing information, so as to solve the technical problem about interference caused by ambient light as described above.
In the prior art, a conventional display screen uses advanced lighting materials, for example, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), which is a self luminous display technology developed recently. OLED is considered to be newly developed technology for next generation flat panel display, since it has all of the following excellent characteristics: self-luminescence, omission of backlight sources, high contrast, small thickness, wide angle of view, quick response speed, applicability for flexible panels, wide range of operating temperature, simple construction and manufacturing process and so on. However, due to the design of OLED structure itself, its metal cathode has a very large reflectivity. Thus, the OLED display will strongly reflect the ambient light, and then the display effect is not satisfactory. As shown in FIG. 1, when outside ambient light is incident on it, the reflection of the outside ambient light would reduce the contrast of the display screen, thereby resulting in a poor user experience. For example, in an outdoor environment, the contrast of the screen will drop by 60-80%.
In the prior art, in order to solve the technical problem that the above described display screen strongly reflects the ambient light, a technical solution is provided wherein a quarter-wave plate is disposed in front of a light source layer (for example, OLED screen, as shown in FIG. 2) and in turn a polarizer is disposed in front of the quarter-wave plate. Therefore, the ambient light becomes linearly polarized light after passing through the polarizer. Then, in accordance with the principle of quarter-wave plate, optical phase of the linearly polarized light rotates by 45°, after passing through the quarter-wave plate at a first time; and then is reflected by the light source layer to pass through the quarter-wave plate at a second time. Finally, the optical phase thereof further rotates by 45° again after passing through the quarter-wave plate at the second time. Therefore, such polarized light has an optical phase which has been rotated by 90°, after passing though the same quarter-wave plate twice. Since at this time such polarized light is perpendicular to a transmission axis of the polarizer, it cannot exit from the polarizer. In this way, the reflection of the display screen to the ambient light is suppressed.
However, when implementing the technical solution as recorded by embodiments of the present application, the inventors found that the above described technical solution at least has the following technical problems:
Because the display screen of the prior art is added with the polarizer and the quarter-wave plate for blocking the reflection of the light source layer to the ambient light, and the quarter-wave plate only rotates by 45° the optical phase of the linearly polarized light passing it, the optical phases of the polarized light have the same rotated angle at each pixel point. As a result, there is a technical problem that the display light source can only be provided on basis of the light source layer for displaying image information, but cannot be provided on basis of the ambient light for displaying image information.
The display screen in the prior art adopts a technical means to rotate the optical phase of the polarized light by means of the quarter-wave plate, and thus when the display screen is determined, the thickness of the quarter-wave plate is accordingly determined. However, the ambient light has a wavelength in a certain range, rather than a fixed numeric value. Therefore, with respect to the ambient light having different wavelengths, the rotated angles of the optical phases are different, that is, not all the optical phases of the ambient light rotate by 90°. As a result, with respect to the ambient light having different wavelengths, the rotated angles of the optical phases are not consistent with each other. Further, one technical problem, i.e. a poor effect of blocking reflection of the ambient light having a part of the above described wavelengths, occurs.
In addition, in the prior art, for a display screen which can be switched between transmission and reflection, it has two operating modes: a transmission mode and a reflection mode. Presently, any effective methods to inhibit the disturbance of the ambient light for such display screen have not been proposed.